In the related art, an image forming apparatus has been known in which side frames for moveably supporting a drawer configured to support a plurality of process cartridges (image forming units) are configured by metallic frames having high stiffness. Specifically, according to this technology, the side frames arranged at side surfaces of the image forming units are configured by the metallic frames and a resin frame is coupled to lower ends of the metallic frames.